When Wendy Grows Up
by elvinqueen
Summary: Maybe all children do grow up... Alternate Ending. Very short. Please R&R.


Okay, well I know this is short but it is what I wanted to happen. It is actually from the 2003 movie of Peter Pan, although it sorta could be the end of the book too. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R  
  
Peter Pan:  
Alternate Ending  
  
Wendy Darling sat in the lobby of the Fantasy Inc. publisher's office wringing her hands. When she told her old publisher that she'd written a fantasy he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You're so good at nonfiction," he had said, "Why try anything else?" She had achieved her life goal and written her three novels, all three best sellers, so why should she try anything else? Her answer was simple; she needed to write about her greatest adventure of all.  
She picked up the envelope with her manuscript in it and took out the title page. Peter and the Lost Boys, she smiled at the title. Slightly (who had been going by the name Robert since he turned fifteen) had read it first. He always read her stories first. He'd nearly brought her to tears when he announced to the whole family that it was splendid the way she made the Old Game seem so real. The Old Game was how they always referred to it now. They had all stopped believing at some point, all except for Wendy. But when Tootles (who had started going by Simon) handed it back to her after reading it, he always read her books fourth after John and Michael, he had whispered, "It did really happen, didn't it Wendy? I always think so but when the others call it the Old Game I'm not so sure." Wendy had started pretending it was the Old Game too but Tootles (for she still called him Tootles) had such a tender heart she felt safe to admit that she thought it was real.  
"Miss Darling?" The receptionist asked her.  
"Yes? Is Mister Williams ready?" Wendy stood and picked up her things.  
"Well there has been a small change. Mister Williams is retiring next year so he would have to turn your project over to someone else anyway so when another publisher asked to take the job he agreed. I hope you don't mind. Mister Pan is just as good. His secretary will take you to him."  
"Mister Pan?" Wendy asked, what a strange coincidence!  
"Yes, here is his secretary. Miss Lily, this is Wendy Darling for Mister Pan."  
An Indian looking women led Wendy to room B22. "Have a seat. He'll be here in just a moment. He's been waiting for you," Miss Lily said with a smile.  
"But I was waiting in the..."  
Wendy stepped into the office and saw three large books on a table. Wendy and the Mountain by Wendy Darling, Wendy in Africa by Wendy Darling and Wendy Visits America by Wendy Darling. Her novels. He'd just set them out for her visit. That had to be it. But when she looked at her wall she saw an old newspaper clipping with the heading "Author Wendy Darling Rescued After Three Days on Everest". Now Wendy was scared. She didn't want to see anything else. She turned to leave but ran into a tall man.  
"Hello," He said sweetly.  
Wendy took a step back and looked up into big green eyes. Mister Pan had blonde hair that spiked out of his head. He had a boyish grin and he smiled at Wendy as if he knew her. Could it be?  
"Peter?" she whispered.  
His smile grew and he shut the door, "Wendy."  
"But- but you didn't want to grow up," she could feel her eyes watering, "What happened?"  
"I started growing up. I decided that I would rather grow up here than in Neverland."  
"You started growing up in Neverland? How? I thought-"  
"I'm not certain but I think I know what happened. I realized it the morning I noticed whiskers on my chin. There are some things in life that make it so that if they happen to you then you must grow up. I believe it was- It was the kiss."  
Wendy touched her special kiss, hidden in the right hand corner of her mouth, "My kiss?"  
"Yes. So I left one of the new lost boys in charge and I came to stay. Tink wasn't very happy with me but she liked the new leader well enough."  
"Tinkerbell? Oh Peter! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you grow up."  
Peter took Wendy's left hand in his, "Don't be sorry. It has been an awfully big adventure. You're not married, Wendy."  
Now the tears broke free and fell softly down her face, "No, I'm not. I told you my kiss would always belong to you, I have kept my word."  
Wendy stepped up on her tip-toes (for Peter had grown to be a very tall man) and kissed Peter gently on the lips. He pulled her into a hug and they just held each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Wendy pulled away.  
"Peter, I'm so glad I found you. I was afraid when I forgot how to fly that I would never see you again. The others forgot but every night I checked outside my window to see if you had come to visit me."  
"The others? That reminds me, how is John?" Peter asked as he reached for the doorknob.  
"He is well, but I'm afraid he is a lonely old bachelor."  
"Wonderful!" Peter cried.  
"Wonderful? What do you mean?" Wendy asked horrified.  
"I didn't come here by myself. My lovely secretary," Peter said, pulling the woman into the room, "Wendy, you remember Princess Tiger Lily?"  
"Tiger Lily!" Wendy hugged her, "John said that you were his favorite part of my book. My book!" Wendy had completely forgotten where she was, she handed the manuscript to Peter, "I'd like you to read this. Perhaps you can come over for supper. We can have everyone over. You too, Tiger Lily?"  
"Of course," Peter answered, "I can't wait to see them all!"  
"Peter-"  
"I must go," Tiger Lily interrupted, smiling at the two of them, "I have lots of work to finish if we're going out tonight."  
She closed the door and Wendy looked back at Peter, "I knew you would come back."  
"Of course I did. I've missed you Wendy Darling."  
"And I've missed you, Peter Pan," Wendy whispered, and then she kissed him again.  
  
The End 


End file.
